Kaori the Chicken
Transcript * Tyler (V.O.): Kaori the Chicken At Tyler's House tyler was relaxing with his girlfriend Kaori Oda * Tyler Klause: So Kaori You Have Plans? * Kaori Oda: Yeah * Adagio: Look's like these two are going out on a date. * Claudette: Yeah Let's stay here while the two go out * Adagio: Yeah. * Manik Acorn: Of Course Benjamin! * Benjamin Comes in Tyler's House * Benjamin Cooper: What Is It Manik? Tyler and Kaori Walk out of Tyler's House and to the Arcade * Adagio: Dad, can you hear me? * Bodi (Hologram): Yes Son? * Adagio: Can I go on the date with Claudette? * Bodi (Hologram): No, No. I Think It's Best if You Guys Look After the House Until Tyler Get's Back * Adagio: No? Okay. * Manik Acorn: Tyler was right we must protect his house from bugsters * Benjamin Cooper: Easy for you to say Tyler and Kaori are at the Arcade playing Darkstalkers * Tyler Klause: Come on Morrigan Get em Tyler Moves the Joystick Button up and presses the buttons to make morrigan finish off dimitri maximoff * Tyler Klause: Yes! I Won Wanna Give it a Shot Kaor?i This One's Really Cool * Kaori Oda: Sure Thing Kaori Oda Voulentiers to play Darkstalkers so she picked her favorite character Q-Bee Adagio and Claudette are making out in Adagio's Room in Tyler's House Meanwhile Freddy Fazbear was looking at his monitor on Kaori Oda playing Darkstalkers in the Arcade * Freddy Fazbear (Giggling evily): This gives me a great idea for a new virus Kaori Won't Know What Hit Her (Sing Song Voice): Puppet! Puppet Comes in * Puppet: Yes Freddy? * Freddy Fazbear: CHICA! Chica Comes in as Well * Chica the Chicken: Yes Freddy? * Freddy Fazbear: Well Kaori's with tyler at the arcade right? so i need you two to create a bugster who can shoot egg like darts if the woman who gets shot by the egg like darts who gets to act like chickens * Puppet: HEY CHICA! * Chica the Chicken: Yes Puppet? * Puppet: Wanna Make a Bugster Together. * Chica the Chicken: I Sure Do Buck-Bawwwwwwk! * Chunky Chicken: I Want to be Part of the Monster Expirement too * Puppet: Thanks Chunky Chicken * Chica and Chunky Chcken Standed in the Bugster Fusion Chamber * Freddy and Puppet turns Chica and Chunky Chicken into a Bugster * Chicunky Bugster: I HAVE BEEN COMBINE WITH CHUNKY CHICKEN! * Freddy Fazbear: Chickuny Bugster This is You're Target * Freddy Fazbear shows Chicunky Bugster a hologram of kaori oda * Freddy Fazbear: USE YOU'RE EGG DARTS AND TURN MAKE HER ACT LIKE A CHICKEN! * Chicunky Bugster: Yes My Master BUCKAWWWWWK! * Chicunky Bugster Teleports * Bodi and Darma in The Locket of Time noticed Adagio and Claudette are making out in Adagio's Room * Manik Acorn: Come on Let's Keep on Guarding the House until Tyler Get's Back * Manik and Benjamin We're Guarding the House doing a guard walk around the house * Adagio and Claudette: COMING! * Adagio and Claudette We're Also Guarding the House